Foster Child Trials
by Vera Vivian
Summary: Brother and sister, Emmett & Ariana, have bounced around from foster home to foster home. Will the Cullens be any different?


Ariana held close to Emmett, half hidden by his huge form. They were going to a new foster family today. She had tried at the last house, really she had. But when the son had grabbed her arm and yanked she had flashed backed to her father and let out a scream. Emmett had come charging into the room to fling the boy to the ground and land a punch before Ariana had been able to stop him. They had apologized to the foster parents and the foster parents had apologized to them as well. However, an apology had not been enough to keep them in the home. They had been sent off with the words that constantly followed them of the family 'not being able to handle them and their needs.' It was a nice way of saying that they thought them freaks and would in no way allow them into their home.

So now they were on their way to their twenty-second foster home. The director had basically told them this was their last chance and that they had been lucky that a family could be found that had wanted to actually take them in. They had been flown out first class from Pheonix, Arizona, all the way to Seattle, Washington, courtesy of their new family. This meant that the family they were going to had money. But this meant little to nothing. Money was nothing. It changed nothing and in some cases, it made things worse.

Once they had arrived in Seattle they had been taken by the child service worker to a prepaid taxi that would bring them to their new home. They watched the overcast skies that they seemed to fly under and noticed the scenery become more and more green, almost abhorrently so. They drove through a small town named Forks and shortly after the town ended they turned onto a long private road. Eventually the car came to a stop. The cab driver got out and even helped them take out the two large duffel bags out of the drunk which Emmett took. Emmett thanked the man and they both watched as the yellow car turned and disappeared round the bend. Only now did they turn around and face the house.

Ariana almost gasped, how she had not noticed it before was a wonder. It was beautiful. It was obviously a large Victorian home at some time. It had an elegant wrap around porch and a second porch on the upper level. But now it must have been remodeled at some point. It was almost freshly white, as if it had just been painted yesterday. It had large windows that seemed to almost replace parts of the walls. It was perfect blend of old Victorian taste with a slight touch of modern styling.

Ariana turned to face Emmett, "I promise to be better this time." She said quietly and looked down.

"No!" He barked sharply and than gently raised her chin until their eyes met, "No." He repeated softer, "Never think that. None of it is ever your fault and don't you go blaming yourself either!"

"It is, Em. Don't you see? John didn't even mean anything! All he wanted to do was show me a picture he drew! I knew it! I heard him coming and yet I screamed. It's always because of me we get sent away. You only try to protect me!"

"Nonsense." He said firmly, "If anything it's my fa–"

"No! Never your fault Em!"

"But it's never your fault either Ari." He spoke in a gruff but gentle cadence. "It could never be your fault."

She huffed a sigh and rolled her eyes but smiled at his explosive grin and at how pleased with himself he looked at her acceptance.

"Just ring the doorbell Emmett." She muttered.

He grimaced but nodded. As soon as he pressed the doorbell a woman who looked to be in her earlier thirties opened up. She had caramel colored hair and a kind, heart shaped face. For some strange reason the woman reminded Ariana of her mother. It was strange because the woman looked nothing like her. Her mother had raven black hair with sharply contrasting pale skin. Her mother was small and pretty looking but somehow strong at the same time. Her mother had the bright sparkling green eyes that she had shared with Ariana and Emmett. This woman was taller, at least five seven or eight, with tan skin of someone who enjoyed whatever sun she could get. She had brown eyes that were warm but not nearly as bright as Ariana's mother. No, it was no physical feature that reminded her. It was just the feel of the woman. The woman felt safe and warm and kind, just like her mother had felt. The woman felt like a mother. Not her mother, but a mother.

"Hello," She had a soft voice that seemed just as kind as her eyes, "I'm Esme Cullen. You must be Emmett and Ariana Lequire?"

Emmett, alone, spoke, "Yes ma'am." And if possible, Ariana shrank further back than before.

"Well come in, come in," She invited. As they stepped into the house she continued, "I'm sorry no one could meet you at the air port. Carlisle, my husband, got called in. He's a doctor at the local hospital and there was some motorcycle accident on the highway. The kids are at school right now so we just had to arrange to have a taxi pick you up."

Ariana and Emmett exchanged a look at the word, 'kids.' They already had kids. This could either go very good or very bad.

Either not noticing the silence or the look or ignoring it she kept on speaking, "We got Alice first. She is actually Carlisle's niece. When she was twelve her parents, Carlisle's sister and brother-in-law, died in a car accident. When she was fourteen we adopted her and she combined her old last name with her mother's maiden name. That same year we got Edward.. He had been away from his father for a year and a half and was given to us through the foster care system and has been with us since. Alice is sixteen and Edward is now seventeen. We got the twins Jasper and Rosalie about eleven months ago. They have been in the foster care system for almost a year before they came to us. They'll both be seventeen in about a month. Alice is a sophomore and Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie are all juniors."

Four kids, it echoed through Ariana's mind, it was rare to come to any foster family with more than three at a time. And all teenagers too, she thought and asked herself sarcastically, what are they, some sort of wonder parents?

Emmett squeezed her hand, as if feeling her concern. He hid his smirk from her. Six teenagers, maybe just a little bit of hell could be raised, he thought with a silent chuckle.

Esme watched over the two as she finished and decided, "I'll show your rooms to you and than let you unpack and relax until everyone get home."

"Yes ma'am." Emmett responded immediately.

"Call me Esme, dears. All the children do." She reproofed.

"Yes Esme ma'am." He responded somewhat cheekily, ignoring the angry but worried glare Ariana sent him.

Esme simply smiled and led them up a grand staircase, down a hall, and up another staircase onto the third floor. As they went down the hall Ariana took note of expensive and rare looking artwork along with an ancient looking wooden cross hanging on the wall that was darkened with age.

They finally came to a stop at a door at the end of the hall that was opened by Esme. She led them in with a easy stride, and it could be seen that she was in her element. The room they stepped into was beautiful. It had pale blue walls with a dark wood trim and accents that matched the furniture. On one wall sat a gigantic shelf unit with what looked to be a top of the line stereo system and flatscreen tv. There was a king bed directly opposite it. In a small nook off to the side sat a desk with a laptop and dictionaries and encyclopedias already sitting on it. The far wall held two large windows and a pair of glass double doors that led out to a porch. Beyond the porch was simply the wide expanse of forest and sky, as far as the eye could see. It was beautiful. It was masculinity. It was class. It was expensive.

Esme turned to them, worried from their silence. "Is it okay?" She questioned, "I know its unfinished and all but I did what I could without talking to you. They said you liked blue. We can change the colors if you want? I –"

"Calm down, ma'am Esme. It's a wonderful room. Much better than loads of places we've stayed. It's absolutely perfect and there's nothing missing."

"Oh! Thank you dear. But it's so bare! You need books and music and your own personal things to make it your own. I wouldn't dream of leaving it so empty!" She sounded scandalized by the idea. "I did most of the design myself. I do interior decorating and remodeling in my spare time when I'm not busy with the children."

"It's wonderful ma'am Esme." Emmett said sincerely.

"I'm glad you like it dear." She responded and proceeded to show them the full bathroom and walk in closet. She led them to the last door in the room and opened it.

To both their shock it led to another room. The set up was much the same as the last room but with rich dark purples and a golden cream accent. The furniture was more slender and decorative, more feminine. It was just as beautiful as the last room. But the beauty and expense is not what made it so special. To Ariana it was the fact that her and Emmett's rooms were connected that made it so touching. She knew that in their files it stated that they preferred to be near each other because of her nightmares. So far everyone had ignored that rule. Even at some of the best homes they had been to their rooms had been far apart, sometimes on entirely different floors. Whenever she woke from a nightmare and had to cross a house to Emmett's room she had been ridiculed by the kids or snapped at by the adults. But she always went to Emmett's room, even though it almost always caused some heartache in the end.

So, for the first time ever, she spoke on the first day of meeting someone. It was terrifying. It made her heart race. It was only three heart felt words. "Thank you ma'am." She said it so quietly that Esme probably wouldn't of noticed it had she not been watching the girl to see her open her mouth and speak.

"Thank nothing of it sweetie." Esme responded immediately.

But she would think a great deal about it. It was a kindness that would never be forgotten by the small girl.

Esme went on to explain about the doors and there being no locks except on the doors connecting to the outside of the house. This was, Esme explained, to be sure that they could reach them should any of them manage to injure themselves. But Ariana understood the true reason all to well. It was in case a child tried to commit suicide that they could be reached easily and in time to do something about it.

It was a good thing there was no locks, Ariana decided. She remembered back to the ninth foster home they had been placed in. It had been a nice, middle class, middle aged couple who couldn't have kids of their own and adoption of a child was just too expensive and too long of a wait. They had been treated well, even bought a few new sets of clothes and books. They lived there for two months when the couple decided to take another kid in. The boy was named Robbie, Ariana couldn't remember his last name. He had just been pulled out of an abusive home and Ariana could see the haunted look in his eyes as he walked about the house like a sleep walker. One week, just one week after being there, he locked and proceeded to somehow barricade himself in the bathroom. He swallowed over two bottles of aspirin and other various medications. He chewed them and swallowed them with water to get them into his system better. By the time they broke the door down and had gotten him an ambulance it was too late. He died on his way to the hospital. He left behind a black book that was a record of the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father. It was tied shut with a single black ribbon.

He had left it in her bag below her bible. She hadn't found it until they had left the home. The poor couple, kind as they were, couldn't handle keeping Ariana and Emmett and so they had been forced on to another foster home. Ariana still had Robbie's diary. She had never shown Emmett, somehow it had just seemed to personal. She had talked to Robbie only as much as he would allow in his near catatonic state and she didn't really know why he had left it to her. But he had left it in her care and in her bag so she assumed he had only wanted her to read it.

She had shown Emmet the ribbon when he saw her wearing it around her left wrist. When he had asked her about it she had simply stated, "It was Robbie's," And both of them had left it at that. She still wore it around her wrist to this day, a constant reminder.

Esme had left them by now while Ariana remained in her memories. Emmett had noticed her far off look as she had drifted to the window with unseeing eyes and had silently brought in her bag and set it on her bed. He had left the door open in between their rooms and Ariana could hear him unpacking quickly and efficiently in his room. With a resigned sigh she proceeded to unpack her own bag.

Esme gave a small smile as she heard the front door click shut. Carlisle was home. He was always so careful to be quiet that she sometimes missed his entrance. She smiled at him as he entered the kitchen and crossed it to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"When did they get here?" He asked .

"They arrived around one, little over an hour ago." She said quietly a faint pucker crossing her brow at the thought.

"That bad?" He replied with a sigh.

That was all it took for the pent up worry to be let out. "Oh Carlisle!" She nearly wailed, "They've been hurt so much, I can just tell! I know we read their files, but there's so much that wasn't in the files. They're worse than Jasper and Rosalie when they came! At least they talked. These two, they hardly say a word. The girl, Ariana, she's so small, shorter than Alice! Her skin's so pale and I can paretically see her cheekbones jutting out. She wore this old patched sweatshirt that looked like it had been sewn back together too many times to count. She had on this odd old fashioned pleated skirt that fell to her feet. And I don't know if she wears it because she wants to or because someone told her to! And her eyes, God, Carlisle, her eyes! So wary and frightened, always either lowered or looking to her brother."

"What about Emmett?" He questioned.

"Oh! The boy's huge! All muscle. He's probably about 6'1'' or so but he seems so much bigger. I wouldn't be surprised if that's where he puts his frustrations towards. He's so protective of his sister too. Always taking her hand or stepping in front of her, as if to shield her."

"Not talking?" He again prompted.

"They hardly said a word! Emmet's responses were there but you could see him thinking everything through before opening his mouth to speak. But I think he may be better off than his sister. He seems to have a slight bit of humor once he made sure that his sister and him were safe. But Ariana! Poor dear! She looks absolutely terrified Carlisle! She spoke only once and it was only three words! And they both referred to me as ma'am. It wasn't like when Jasper says it because it's gentlemanly thing to do. It was like it was programmed. Emmet refers to me as ma'am Esme. Ariana called me ma'am too but I didn't try to correct her because it was the only time she spoke."

She leaned against him, as if exhausted by the weight of explaining everything. He sighed and allowed a moment holding her in his arms and than stepped back.

"Well, lets go up so I can introduce myself and check on them." He suggested and together they made their way up the two stair cases to the rooms. They stood outside Ariana's door for a minute but heard nothing from within and continued on to check Emmet's. They heard a light shuffling from within and Esme leaned forward and knocked gently.

"Emmet, Ariana?" She called, "It's me, Esme, and my husband Carlisle. We'd like to come in, if we may?"

"One moment, ma'am." Came Emmet's softened boom.

A moment later the door opened and Esme and Carlisle stepped in. They noticed that very little seemed to be added to the room. On a higher shelf they noticed a few pictures in frames, set up with care. On one of the night stands beside his bed they noticed a cross that lay on top of a worn black bible. On the bed lay a quilt folded neatly at the foot. It looked to be handmade with much care.

Ariana sat at the desk. Back erect she held her hands in her lap but her eyes were up for once. Such wide wary eyes on such a young face, Carlisle thought with a twinge of sadness.

He put aside his musings and placed his hand out to shake, "Hello, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen."

Emmet shook his hand firmly but quickly, as if eager to let go, "Emmet Lequire, Dr." Carlisle noted that Emmet looked back at his sister, they made the briefest of eye contact but she rose and came forward silently.

Emmet wrapped his arm around her and kept her out of Carlisle's reach. "This is my sister, Ariana Lequire. We wish to thank you Doctor for taking us into your home."

"It is no problem." He said, honestly surprised by their politeness. They were much better than Edward when he came to them. "And please, call me Carlisle, all the children do with the exception of Alice, who addresses me as Uncle on occasion."

"Would you like a tour of the rest of the house until the kids get home?" Esme asked.

"Yes please, ma'am Esme." She pursed her lips a bit at the ma'am part but decided to say nothing. As they walked down the hall she pointed to four other doors and pointed them out to be the other kids. It seemed Edward's room was directly across from Emmet's, across from Ariana's was Alice's, next to Ariana's was Jasper's with Rosalie's directly across the hall.

They slowly toured the house. On the second floor was Esme and Carlisle's bedroom. There was also a library that took up almost half the floor, along with a computer room, and Esme's studio and Carlisle's study. For Esme's studio and Carlisle's study they were instructed, "We don't mind you in our studio or study but please knock or ask permission first."

Ariana committed this to memory, it always served well to remember any rules made. As she walked through the house she noted that there was a good mixture of antiques, art, and all around valuables. It would be a robber's dream, she thought. She also noted that security around the home may be stronger because of all the valuables. It wouldn't surprise her if she spotted security cameras somewhere.

The bottom floor consisted of a large state of the art kitchen with a round table in the corner for casual dining, a large dining room with a china cabinet that lined one entire wall, laundry room, washroom, a den with t.v.'s and the latest gaming equipment, a more formal sitting area with several tables and chairs, and in the corner was the best thing next to the library in Ariana's opinion. Up several steps and sitting in a beam of sunlight from the window sat a beautiful grand piano. On the wall across from it was a great many other instruments, from trumpet to guitar to cello to violin, along with a great many others.

Edward it seemed played piano and wrote compositions. Jasper played guitar, violin, and cello. Rosalie played guitar and saxophone. Alice played french horn, piano, flute, saxophone, and harp. Esme was learning piano and could play flute. Carlisle could play the piano, violin, cello, and guitar. It was exciting, the temptation of the instruments, both Ariana and Emmet had to admit. Emmet grasped her hand, as if sensing her longing, and gave a small smile.

They proceeded to be shown the grounds, including a parking garage that was hidden from view by the trees. The grounds were beautiful. There were flower beds hidden alongside paths that carved their way around the house and through the woods and even past a stream that a bridge had been built over.

When they returned to the house Emmet thanked the foster parents very politely and the brother and sister returned to their rooms to freshen up for the arrival of the other children. Ariana pulled off her sweater and examined her long sleeved cream shirt critically. It was modern enough. The collar was modest but it clung to her tiny form nicely. It was thick enough as to not show the extent of her malnourishment. She had been starved for the first thirteen years of her life and even three years had not been enough to make a difference and get her up to a healthy size and weight. The inconsistency of her living quarters hadn't paved her a smooth road to recovery.

She took off her navy skirt and her worn and scuffed leather ballet flats and put them in their respective places in her closet. The amount of clothes she owned barely took up any room at all. She pulled off a pleated crimson skirt that was nice and bright. She than pulled out a pair of slippers she had been working on for the past two weeks. They were beautiful. She had sewn them herself so they were a perfect fit. They were made of soft, crimson dyed leather with the inside lined in silk. They were covered in golden embroidery and beads. When she walked in them they barely made a sound.

She had done much darning and hemming to pay for the materials at her last home but they had been worth it. She loved it. Embroidery coated a great many of her items. It was something she could do nearly anywhere and it was a way to make money. She could sell blankets, baby bonnets and booties, communion dresses, baptizing gowns, gloves and hats that would be taken and given by many as gifts.

She hesitated about perhaps tying her hair back in a ribbon but decided against it. She already drew too much attention as it was in her long crimson skirt and gilded slippers. Her hair would provide a curtain between her and those she had yet to meet. Her hair long, raven black, and probably the only healthy looking thing about her. It hung in thick shiny ringlets down past her waist.

She went to Emmet's room and smiled. He was frowning over two different tops that he was holding in two hands. It was something they always did when being formally introduced to a new foster family. If you looked your best they would be less quick to judge and you would be able to remain in a home longer. She took the dark emerald t-shirt that was new and handed it to him, taking the other one and rehanging it in his closet. She stated simply, "It brings out your eyes." He nodded and pulled it on. She smoothed his hair flat just as there was a knock at the door.

"Ariana, Emmet, they will be here soon." Called Esme. Emmet rose and opened the door and Esme smiled at him. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise and the elegant figure Ariana cut but she smiled, as the girl looked much healthier with some color on her.

They made their way silently to the bottom level of the house and went to sit in the sitting room as the sound of a car pulling up was heard. Moments later they entered with Carlisle leading them.

A short girl, barely taller than Ariana, entered first, hand in hand with a bronze haired boy. The girl had black hair that was cut short and spiky and seemed to be bouncing in place and buzzing with energy if that was possible. She reminded Ariana of a bubbly pixie. The boy was taller, maybe an inch or so shorter than Emmet, and was lean a wiry with a wary look on his face. His hair reminded her of a penney. Two blonde heads entered next. The girl had long curled locks, but they weren't near as long or tightly curled as Ariana's own. They were both tall but the boy seemed to be a tad taller, and seemed to match in height with Emmet. The girl carried herself with airs that seemed to be expected with her healthy and fully curved figure. The boy though, seemed more careful, as if sizing the situation up before deciding anything. He had the same protective air Emmet seemed to give off and had is body angled slightly in front of the girl's in a protective stance. It was a much less obvious form of protection but seemed to almost match Ariana and Emmet.

The first girl let go of the boy's hand and seemed to bound forward but stopped just out of Emmet's reach and gave a bright smile, "Hello," She chirped, "I'm Alice Jacoby-Cullen. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Emmet nodded and responded carefully, "Likewise." She smiled and went over to sit in an empty loveseat.

The penney-haired boy introduced himself next, "Edward Mason." He offered a hand forward to Emmet to shake and Emmet shook it in the exact same way as Carlisle's, polite and firm, but dropping it as soon as possible. "Alice is my girlfriend. We aren't related in the slightest." This seemed to be both a warning and an explanation. Ariana turned slightly to watch as the girl, Alice, seemed to frown for the slightest moment before leaning into Edward as he sat down.

She turned her attention forward again to see the blonde girl with airs step forward. She didn't come nearly as close as Alice or Edward had but introduced herself politely, never the less, "I am Rosalie Whitlock." She went quickly to a seat and said nothing more. In this Ariana could see the scars that she herself bore. Not the physical ones, the girl had on a deep necked, short sleeved shirt and a skirt that showed much leg, leaving not many places to hid physical scars. But the emotional ones seemed to match Ariana's, action for action. This girl had been hurt, of that Ariana was sure.

The last boy strode forward with a matched precision of someone who had measured everything and than decided on his course of action. He put is hand forward and seemed to shake in the exact same way that Emmet did and introduced himself, "Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie's older twin brother." Emmet gave a firm nod and Ariana could see some sort of unspoken understanding pass between the two boys who seemed matched and met eye to eye.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home." Emmet spoke politely, "I am Emmet Lequire as you already probably know, but I'll introduce myself, none the less." Here he glanced at his sister and seemed to ask with his eyes if she wanted to introduce herself or not.

She stepped forward and stated softly, "Ariana Lequire."

Carlisle motioned for them to sit on an empty sofa and they did so. "Well, I'll go change out of my work clothes before dinner." They nodded and Emmett watched him leave the room.

There was a small silence before Alice chirped, "So, Ariana, where'd you get your clothes?"

Ariana blinked at being addressed but answered, her voice still soft, "I made my skirt and slippers. The shirt was a gift."

"Oooohhh. Really? That's cool, how did you make the pleats? Did you use a dummy? Did someone else take your measurements or did you do them yourself?" She exclaimed in one breath.

"Alice, let the girl breathe and one question at a time." Edward admonished.

"It's okay." Ariana said surprising everyone. "I bought and dyed the fabric myself. I made the pleats using pins and an iron. I didn't require the use of a dummy but I have before. The measurements I took myself."

Emmet looked amazed, this was the most she had willingly offered to speak at a foster home, ever.

"What about your slippers?" Rosalie questioned, interest piqued.

Ariana raised her skirt only high enough for her slipper enclosed foot to be seen. She wore light cream tights that could be seen against the crimson fabric. The gold thread and beads glimmered in the light the stood beautifully in contrast with the stately red leather.

"I spent two weeks getting the supplies and working on the embroidery. I died the leather and cut it and than sewed it to fit."

"They're beautiful." Rosalie stated, more kind in appearance than before.

Ariana blushed lightly and let her skirt fall back down to cover them. Emmet smiled as he watched her and than asked, "Sports?" To the groans of three girls. But he smiled when he heard Ariana's voice among the groans. This home would be good for them.

Ariana hummed lightly as she readied herself for bed. Dinner had been good. The food had been delectable and if Ma'am Esme hadn't said she was a designer before Ariana might have thought she could pass for a professional chef.

She had already taken a shower and had found to her surprise, all natural lavender soaps and shampoos in the shower already. It had done a good deal to helping her relaxed. When she had finished with her shower she had gently brushed through her long hair in front of the vanity in her bathroom. Now she had pulled on her long white nightgown and an embroidered over robe.

She knocked softly on the door connecting her and Emmet's rooms and waited until she heard his, 'come in.' She entered and found him lying on the bed in a pair of pajama pants and a white t-shirt that stretched tauntly over his muscles. She came forward and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"You push yourself too hard with the lifting." She reproved gently.

He grimaced and chose not to respond. "Emmet Lequire! Don't ignore me!"

He rose and swung her about in a circle like a ragdoll in the middle of the room and than smiled cheekily before responding, "I only do it so I can always pick up my little sister!"

She let loose a huff and he smiled at getting her to relax. "Let's go downstairs and say our goodnights." He suggested lightly. He was surprised by the slight warming in her eyes at the suggestion. This was good. She was warming up to them.

They made their way to the bottom level silently. The family was all in the sitting room, simply sitting and talking. They paused when they noticed the brother and sister standing in the doorway.

"Were retiring to bed for the evening and wanted to wish you goodnight and thank you again for accepting us into your home." Emmet spoke evenly and politely.

"Thank you Emmet, were happy to have you in our home." Carlisle spoke gently and gave a small smile.

"Pleasant dreams dears, I hope you sleep well." Esme spoke with a warm and gentleness and smile.

Emmet gave a light grin, "Thank you Ma'am Esme." He said.

With that the two turned and returned to their rooms.

They both knelt in front of Emmet's bed and Emmet held his bible out and read from it in a quiet and calm voice, much different from how he had spoke any other time that day earlier.

"'For God alone my soul waits in silence;

From him comes my salvation.

He only is my rock and my salvation, my fortress;

I shall not be greatly moved.'"

Ariana now took the book and continued the reading, in a much stronger and more confident voice that she had spoken at any time that day earlier.

"'How long will you set upon a man to shatter him,

all of you, like a leaning wall, a tottering fence?

They only plan to thrust him down from his eminence.

They take pleasure in false hood.

They bless with their mouths, but inwardly they curse.'"

Emmet took up the bible again.

"'For God alone my soul waits in silence,

for my hope is him.

He only is my rock and my salvation, my fortress;

I shall not be shaken.

On God rests my honor;

my mighty rock, my refuge is God.'"

Ariana took the bible again.

"'Trust in him at all times, O people;

Pour out your heart before him;

God is a refuge for us.'"

Emmet took back the bible again.

"'Men of low estate are but a breath,

Men of high estate are a delusion;

in the balances they go up;

They are together lighter than a breath.

Put no confidence in extortion,

set no vain hopes on robbery;

If riches increase, set not your heart on them.'"

Ariana took back the bible again.

"'Once God has spoken;

twice have I heard this:

that power belongs to God;

and that to thee, O Lord, belongs steadfast love.

For thou dost requite a man according to his work.'"

With the final line of the psalm spoken Ariana closed the bible gently and Emmett returned it just as gently to his night stand. In their hands were clutched their plain wooden crosses, worn smooth with time and use.

Emmet prayed first, "Dear Lord, Look to my sister and me as we step into this new home that has been so graciously opened to us. I pray this to be the last stop on our long journey you have set my sister and I on, during the short span of our life that you have allowed us to live. If this family should be our final family and this home shall be our final home, than dear lord, you will have my much blessed thanks. Look to my sister and I dear Lord, for we much need you." He made the motion of drawing a cross in the air before him and bowed his head as his sister spoke.

"Oh my most heavenly father, hear my prayer. I pray that this home be our last. I pray that we remain safe. I pray that in time this family that has freely opened their home to us will accept us. I pray for the safety of my brother and I. I give thanks at this home being given to us. I give thanks for the Cullens' and their family who have thus far accepted us. Please Dear Lord, look after us, see to us, guide us and watch over us. Dear Lord hear my prayer." With this, she too drew the sign of the holy cross before her and allowed her head to bow once before rising.

Gently, Emmet drew her into a soft hug and placed a kiss on her cheek. "My room is open to you, as always." He spoke softly to her, touching her chin to raise her eyes to his.

She smiled and kissed his cheek before replying, "I know." He nodded and watched as she crossed the room before calling to her, "Pleasant dreams Ari."

She smiled and said, "Pleasant dreams Em."

Tossing and turning her blankets began to choke and constrict her until with a gasp her eyes snapped open. Nightmare. The word pounded across her head as she allowed herself to realize her surroundings and remind herself that the things that haunted her were that of her memories and could not touch her now. For a moment she was sorely tempted to enter Emmet's room and allow him to comfort her but she did not. Emmet had been tired of late and she did not wish to disturb his rest if not necessary.

She lay back down but the nightmare had shaken her nerves and so she rose and pulled on her over-robe. She entered her closet and came out with a silver lighter and pack of cigarettes. Warily she slowly opened the door to the balcony and without even a creak, she slipped out into the cool night air. The rain had stopped and the clouds had cleared to let moonlight shine down. She flicked open the lid of the lighter and had just got a small flame to appear when behind her came, "What are you doing?"

With a light shriek that died in her throat she wheeled to see Jasper Whitlock standing before her in sweatpants and a t-shirt. With a slight frown marring his face he knelt and retrieved her lighter which had fallen to his feet. "I am sorry," He murmured, "I did not mean to startle you." He offered back her lighter and warily she took it. She began to try to slide the pack of cigarettes back into her pocket when he asked, "Light me one?"

She stared at him wide eyed and worry flashed across her face. What if he tried to take one to get her in trouble? Or if he wanted one to rebel against his foster parents? Or what if–? A whole flurry of questions flashed across her mind.

"It's okay, Carlisle knows I smoke." He said.

"He does?" She squeaked out in surprise.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't like it and he made sure that I know all the consequences of smoking but he hasn't tried to make me quit. As long as I don't smoke on any property but the Cullen's and it doesn't get me into trouble than he doesn't mind." He stated calmly, no irritation or anger apparent.

"Wow." She breathed.

"So," He drawled in his light southern twang, "Light me one?"

She shook her head as if to clear and looked a bit dazed as he fumbled around for a moment before taking out a worn pack of cigarettes and holding one out to her. With flick of her thumb a spark shot out, instantly replaced with a small flame. Silently he reached forward and waited till the flame jumped to life at the end of his cigarette. He waited for her to do the same and together they inhaled the smoke that seared their lungs and caused their muscles to automatically relax.

They stood in companionable silence for several minutes, simply allowing their cigarettes to burn and the smoke they inhaled to calm their nerves. Finally, Jasper gave way to the silence and spoke, "Carlisle doesn't mind but I would suggest informing him on your smoking habit, less he find out in a more unsavory manner."

She nodded, considering his suggestion seriously. Carefully she extinguished what was left of her cigarette, "I will do as you have suggested. Thank you for your advice."

He nodded and gave her a soft smile before stepping back and out of her way, "Get some sleep before morning. Breakfast will probably be around nine or so."

She gave him a small smile, "Pleasant dreams, Jasper."

He nodded, "Pleasant dreams, Ariana."

And with a slight glance back at him, she disappeared back into her rooms and shut the curtains.


End file.
